


Flower of Scotland

by castlealbion



Category: Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Scotland, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: Jack has been acting strangely, but the why of it blows your mind.





	1. Chapter 1

FLOWER OF SCOTLAND PART 1

 

 

He was definitely hiding something.  
You put your phone down on the kitchen counter, your heart heavy in your chest as you replayed the call in your mind.

Change that to outright lying. Jack was lying to you.

Wandering aimlessly around his flat you contemplated the situation. He’d told you he was having dinner with Tom, had even invited you along. Of course he knew you were supposed to work until 9pm so there was no way for you to make it. He’d known that when he asked you. You hadn’t really even thought about that until now, not until Tom had called a few minutes ago.

To invite you both to dinner.

It hadn’t taken long for you to beg off, citing the long work day and promising dinner for one night next week. Tom had sensed right away that you were off, but you’d managed to convince him that you were just coming down with an early winter cold.

For almost two hours you sat in the window, every awful possibility and scenario running through your head. One in particular naturally at the forefront. The more you thought about it, the more you realised that Jack had been secretive and a little aloof since he’d gotten back to London last week. Whispered phone calls that always seemed to end the moment you walked into view, the fact that he’d encouraged you to take extra work hours the last few days and the fact that you’d each spent every night in your own flats for the past week.

He’d never acted like this, not in the entire year since you’d started dating. There had separations, which had been hard, but whenever he was home you had never spent a night apart. Jack had never blown you off before, never hidden anything from you.

That you knew of.

You heard the door at half-eight, heard his muffled curse as he tripped on his own shoes. He only tripped when he’d been drinking. Maybe you had just been confused when he said Tom. You’d assumed he meant Hardy when it could have been Glynn Carney. If there was anything you were great at it was jumping to conclusions based on incomplete information. But you mixing up the Toms still didn’t explain everything else. There was still something going on with Jack.

You were up from the window as he came round the corner, flushing guiltily when he saw you.

“Oh, I thought ye were workin late tonight luv.”

Ok, he’d had several more than one drink.

“Turned out they only needed me till 6, and I’m off the next four which is strange.”

His face split into the sweet happy smile that never failed to make your heart skip a beat.

“Tha’s great! We can do summan nice the next couple a days.” he walked over, his arms wrapping around you, holding you against his chest.

You sighed, burrowing against his warmth, drinking in the feel of him. Wishing you could just shut down the awful thoughts in your head.

“Did you have a nice dinner?”

“No bad, too many drinks though.” he giggled, fiddling with your hair. “Charlotte missed ye.”

Your heart clenched, dropping into your stomach as his words sank in.

Lying.

Pulling away, you fought back tears, your throat spasming with the effort. Ignoring Jack’s confused look you went to the hall to gather your things.

“I’m going to head home. I’m really tired and I need some sleep.” you smiled wanly. Sleep was doubtful.

“Sleep here. Ye havena slept over since I got back.” He was sliding your bag from your shoulder without even waiting for an answer.

“I’m tired Jack.” you whispered, your voice rough.

“Then ye definitely shouldna be drivin if ye’re dead on yer feet, lass.” he leaned in, his lips pressing against your temple.

You felt your blood rushing as your heart twisted again, wanting so badly to be wrong, to have everything just go back to the way it was. Your eyes closed against the smell of scotch on his breath, the familiar feeling of his hands stroking your neck.

You loved him so much.

“Why don’t ye go tae bed? I’m goin tae take a shower.”

Nodding you let him guide you to the bedroom where you robotically changed into one of his shirts while he went into the bathroom. With the sound of the shower and Jack’s tipsy singing lulling you, you climbed into his bed, lying to face away from his side as you briefly wondered who else had been in it recently. The water shut off and you feigned sleep when he came in quietly, switching off the light so he didn’t wake you.

He slid in beside you, leaning over. You felt his fingers brushing the hair from your face in the dark. His breath ghosting over your cheek. His lips pressed against your nose, then your shoulder before he shifted back to his own side of the bed.

His breaths became deeper and even as he drifted off to sleep, leaving you awake and lonely, your heart breaking beside him.

As he slept on through the night unaware, you let the tears escape, sliding down your face in silence as you felt Jack slipping away.

Morning came, and with it the smell of bacon frying. The bed beside you was empty, the clock reading 6. Jack was never up this early on his days off, he was a notoriously late sleeper and more often than you could count he’d held you tight against him until you were late for work.

Not today.

You dressed quickly, splashing your face with water and hoping he wouldn’t notice your swollen eyes. He was on the phone when you came into the kitchen, standing at the stove.

“Yeah, everythin’s set, ready tae roll. Thanks fer tellin me.” he looked up, eyes wide with concern as he watched you sit at the table. “She’s ri’ here, I’ll let ye know. Cheers mate.”

Jack’s brow furrowed as he looked at you. Nothing was said as he finished, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of you. Silently you picked up your fork, pushing the food around, not hungry. 

Just sad.

This was it, you were sure, the moment he was going to tell you that it was over between you. Mentally you tried to prepare yourself for the prospect of never seeing him again, never kissing him or feeling his arms around you.

It hurt, so fucking much that you gasped, blinking back tears. It took a moment or two to realize that Jack was talking to you.

“Y/N, what’s goin on, luv?” his hand reached across the table for yours, which you slid back out of his way. If he was going to hurt you he could damn well do it without touching you.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Why did ye let me lie tae ye last night?”

You looked up at him finally, his mouth was turned down, his eyes hurt.

“Ye knew I wasna out wi’ Tom, he called. Why didn’t ye call me out on it?”

“Because I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Believe what? Baby wha’ exactly do ye think I was doin last night?”

You couldn’t speak but your face must have told him everything he needed to know.

“No! Jesus woman, tell me ye didna think I was capable of doin tha’ tae ye.”

“You’ve been acting so strange, Jack, all the secret calls and blowing me off. I didn’t know what to think.”

“I would never do tha’ tae ye luv. Never.” his hand ran down his face as you slumped in your chair.

“There is summan goin on. I’ve been plannin a surprise fer ye.”

And now you felt like the lowest person on the planet.

“A surprise?”

“Yes, ye fretful lump. A surprise. Extra hours at work so you could get time off, plannin meetings, phone calls. I even had tae force meself to stay away from ye in case I spilled the beans.”

“Oh God!” you buried your head in your hands, tears bursting forth. He’d been planning something special and you’d been sitting there thinking he, of all people, was cheating. The man couldn't even kill a spider without feeling bad about it. “I’m so fucking stupid, how could I even think that of you?”

 

“Hey now lass, is no tha’ bad.” he came round to your side of the table, pulling you over into his lap. “I didna think how it might seem tae ye and I should’ve. I don’ blame ye fer thinkin it, but I don’t understand why ye didna say anythin.”

“Saying something would have made it real. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“So ye would have stayed miserable wi’ me rather than be without me? I dunno if I should be flattered or sendin ye to the looney bin.”

“I’m sorry Jack.” You looked at him, taking in every line of his face, fingers brushing through his hair.

How could have ever thought, even for a moment, that he would deliberately hurt you?

“Don’ be sorry, I shoulda planned it better. I didna mean tae hurt ye.” he nuzzled his face against your neck, his arms tight around your waist. “I love ye, ye know tha’ right?”  
“I love you too, you great git.” you sighed against his soft hair.

“Good, that’s sorted then. Let’s get goin.” he slid you off his lap, jumping up to grab the dishes.

“Going where?”

“Tha’s a surprise. Now git yer purse, we don wan tae be late.”

You did as he asked, torn between a mixture of curiosity, relief and guilt. If you’d just talked to him instead of jumping to conclusions you could have saved yourself all this pain, and you could have avoided hurting him. Sure he was all smiles, but you could see it in his eyes. You’d hurt him by doubting him.

He took you to gatwick, barely speaking, but rubbing your hand reassuringly as you boarded the world’s smallest plane. Leaning your head on his shoulder you watched the city fall away into green hills, lakes and mountains. You had a sneaking suspicion you knew where he was taking you.

Home.

While you’d been lying beside him in the dark thinking the worst, he’d been planning to take you to his home. To Scotland. So many times in the past year you’d told him how much you’d wanted to go there. Between your schedules though, you’d never been able to make it happen.

You blinked back tears, looking up to see him smiling down at you.

“Scotland.”

“Aye Scotland. I got ye fer a week tae explore wi’ me.”

“I’m surprised you still want to, considering how I acted.”

“I’ll admit I’m hurt, Y/N, but all things considered, I understand why ye thought what ye did. Just please talk tae me next time, I don’t ever want ye tae feel like tha’ again.”

“I thought I was losing you, it scared me.”

“I’m no goin anywhere, baby, I can promise ye tha’”

You were surprised to land in Inverness rather than Edinburgh, but Jack just grinned, not giving a thing away. When he hefted your ugly red suitcase off the belt you turned to him, brows raised.

“Last night.” he winked. “When I was havin ‘dinner’ wi’ Hardy, who canna get his fucking days straight.”

You laughed at the thunderous look that flashed across his face.  
“Em, by the way, ye may wan tae replace that bottle o Scotch ye had on yer fridge.”

“Had? Jack Lowden, did you lie about dinner, sneak into my flat and pack a suitcase while getting sloshed on my special Scotch?”

His cheeks flushed red.

“Are there any actual clothes in this?”

“Course.” he sniffed, offended. “But I did add tha’ little blue lace number I like so much.”

It was your turn to flush as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Perve.”

“Aye, but ye love it.” he whispered against your ear, enjoying the shiver he saw run through you.

Rolling your eyes you followed him to the compact rental car with no idea where you were going. Jack on a road trip was a treat like no other. Everytime he got behind the wheel he turned into pavarotti, most of the time not even needing musical accompaniment as he fudged the words and added commentary. For almost two hours he loudly belted out a list of 80’s pop, occasionally choking on his gum as he laughed at your over the top car dancing.

At one point you interrupted his rendition of “Never Gonna Give You Up” with a hand slapped against his chest as you realised where you were.

“Jack! That’s Loch Ness! It’s fucking gorgeous!”

He was silent, watching you with a smile as you leaned your face against the car window, gasping at the view. Snow capped mountains and hills, valleys, the broody grey water. When you saw the outline of Urquhart Castle you almost jumped out of the car while he chuckled.

You turned to him, wide eyed with excitement. 

“I’ve only seen pictures, its so beautiful. I can’t believe we’re actually here.”

“I’ve go us tickets tae come see it in a few days.” he laughed, reaching out to tuck your hair behind your ear.

Your eyes welled.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Get over here ye great weepy goob.”

He kept one hand on the wheel as you unbuckled, sliding to the edge of your seat to lean against him, his fingers threading through yours. You reveled in the feel of his silky coat under your cheek and the small of him, minty breath, bacon and the soap he used. Just his smell was enough to make you feel secure and comforted, it was why you slept with his shirt when he was away.

Looking up at him you knew, with absolute certainty, that he was it. There was never going to be another man for you.

“Summan on yer mind lass?”

“Just thinking that I love you.”

His fingers squeezed yours as he negotiated a turn.

“I’m glad, cause I kinda love ye too.”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah, when ye aren’t bein a giant pain in me arse.”

“When am I ever…” he raised a brow. “You know what nevermind, but in my defense you were kind of an ass when we met.”

“Aye tha’ I was. Considerin you’d just spilled hot tea in me lap though it was understandable.”

“It wasn’t that hot, and it was your foot I tripped over.”

“Well darlin, at the time I was more concerned that me balls were bein scolded rather than how it came tae be.”

“Your balls were fine, and I cleaned your pants.”

“Tha’s not the only thing ye cleaned by the end o the day.” he winked with a laugh as you bit his arm. “Ouch!”

“Pig!”

“Wa’s true is true, ye canna deny it.”

“You made the first move, jackass, I was just putting your jeans in the washer.”

“And I was in yer kitchen in me scants. I couldna resist ye then, cannae resit ye now. Jus so ye know, this last week has been torture.”

“You brought it on yourself, and it wasn’t exactly a picnic for me either.”

“Well ye’ll no be gettin away from me tonight, lass. No fake sleepin or other such shit.”

You scooched closer, leaning up to nip at his ear, your free hand settling over his lower belly under his coat.

“Knock it off.” he warned, squirming in his seat.

You chuckled, snuggling against him for the rest of the drive, the sun beginning to fall low in the sky as he pulled into a B&B in a tiny village called Dornie. They were expecting him, of course they were. You were greeted, your bags taken in, promises of “everything you wanted” ringing in your ears as jack walked you to your room.

“I need ye tae close yer eyes, ok.”

You did as he asked, grinning as his fingers covered your eyelids just to make sure you didn’t peek. His body pushed from behind, ushering you through the door. There was snorting as you tripped over your own feet, barely avoiding taking you both down.

“God, ye haf tae be the clumsiest wench on the planet.”

He wasn’t wrong, you thought as he stood you still, stepping away.

“Ok ye can open em now.”

There was a gasp from you as you did so. Jack had you positioned in front of a wide window, curtains pulled back, with a view that had literally taken your breath away.In front of you was an uninterrupted view of Eilean Donan castle, beyond it the sweeping lochs and mountains of the Highlands. You’d dreamed about seeing this castle since you were a child but only told jack once, months ago in the middle of the night when he’d been telling you stories.

He’d remembered.

“Jesus Jack.” you whispered, stepping over him and burying your face against his chest.

His arms wrapped around you as you blubbered against him. How had you ever gotten so lucky that this man loved you?

“Alrigh’ lass, enough wi’ the waterworks, it’s a holiday no a funeral.”  
You managed a laugh, his thumbs wiping away tears from your cheeks.

“It’s just, this….it’s….” he stopped you with his mouth, swallowing what you were about to say as he stole your breath away.

Hauling you against him, he groaned, biting at your lips, tongue filling your mouth. The week of soft pecks on the cheek had taken their toll and your hands were under his coat, grasping at him like you were drowning. However close you could get to him wasn’t close enough, it never would be.

Jack pulled back first, chuckling at the whining noise you made in the back of your throat.

“Down girl.” he coughed when your eyes narrowed. “Sorry. Anyway, we’re on a schedule tonight. No time tae be wastin. Now go get changed intae summan warm.”

“Yes Sir.” you muttered sarcastically, grabbing your case.

“If ye’re a good girl, I’ll let ye call me Sir later.” he guffawed as you mouthed ‘fuck you’, slamming the bathroom door on him.

You’d never tell him so, but you loved when he acted like this, all snarky and full of innuendo. He could be a right shit when he wanted to be, but it was real. He was real, not just the face he put on for the public. When he was like this you knew you were getting him, just as he was.

“Are we going to dinner? I need to have a shower.”

“Ye’ve got 10 minutes, luv.”

You’d make damn sure you were out in 5.

Ten minutes later you stepped out of the bathroom to see him standing by the window.

“I didn’t think that view could get any better, I was wrong.”

“Leave off.” he shook his head, blushing as he always did when you complimented him.

“I’m serious Jack, you standing there, that castle behind you, it's a scene from my own personal fairy tale.”

He’d changed too, black jeans skimming his thighs, an Aran jumper under a tartan jacket, he just looked so good you couldn’t help but stare.

He took your hand, leading you out of the B&B and across to the castle. The sun was just beginning to set, torches lit up along the stone walls, leading the way.  
It wasn’t a tour you realised with surprise as jack led you through the Main Keep and up into what you knew to be the West Guard Tower. There was a woman waiting at the top, greeting you by name, leading you out onto the battlement. Torches flickered around you, a small table sat by the edge, heaters discreetly blasting away. A piper stood to one side in full kilt playing, seeming oblivious. All you could see was the orange and pink streaked sky stretching to the horizon over the water, the mountains dark silhouettes against the fading light.

You stood gaping as Jack pulled your chair out, waiting for you to collect yourself, the smile on his face fond enough to make your heart skip a beat. As you finally sat, hands shaking you fully understood jack’s odd behaviour, it must have been a massive undertaking to arrange all this.

And he’d done it for you.

You couldn’t breathe, jumping when a plate was placed in front of you. Try as you might you knew you’d probably never remember or care what you were eating as they sky got dark. What you would remember was the pipes, where you were, how Jack looked, sitting across from you and how you felt like you were the only two people in the world.   
So handsome it hurt, he fiddled in his pocket nervously, smiling broadly every time your eyes met.

You talked, you must have, but it was a blur against the reality of what he had done. Every time you thought you couldn’t love him more he did something, said something and you fell in just that little bit deeper. Looking at him now as your plates were cleared away, seeing his teeth gnawing his bottom lip you fell, head first, all the way.

“Are ye ok?” his forehead was furrowed.

“Are you kidding? This is...I don’t even have words, Jack.”

He looked relieved, but still nervous. Standing up you walked over and slid into his lap, holding his face in your hands.

“Look at me.”

“Is no like I can look anywhere else when ye’re squishing me cheeks.” he huffed, blue eyes meeting yours.

“I’m not ok. I am so very much better than ok. No one has ever even thought about doing something like this for me.”

“Ye should probably look up.”

You did, confused until you saw the sky. It glowed green and blue at the horizon, purple tinging the mountaintops. Stunned, you stood up, leaning over the stone to gaze.  
“It’s so beautiful.” you breathed, “But I don’t think you can reasonably take credit for the Northern Lights appearing….”

You’d started to turn as you spoke, stopping dead when you saw Jack on one knee, his eyes huge in his face, sweat beading on his brow. You could swear he was shaking. His fingers fumbled with a small box that he’d pulled from his pocket.

There was a deep breath.

“I love ye Y/N. I’m no poet so I dinnae haf a lot of pretty words fer ye.”

He smiled ruefully, his fingers shaking as he held out the box, a stunning white gold ring nestled inside, the band carved in the shape of thistles. Tears spilled from your eyes as he visibly gathered himself.

“I’ve loved ye from the first time we met, and I’m never goin tae stop. I want us tae haf a real life together, I wan tae grow old wi’ ye and have bairns. I wan tae make sure ye feel loved every day, fer the rest of yer life. Ye’re it fer me Y/N, I’m goin tae love ye forever, I promise ye tha’.”

You were sobbing now.

“So wha’ do ye say Y/N, will ye marry me?”

You launched yourself at him, falling to your knees in front of him, your arms flung around his neck.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” you chanted, kissing every inch of his face.

He pulled you back, gazing intently as his fingers brushed your hair back, eyes shining with adoration.

“Are ye sure, lass? Ye really wan tae marry me?”

“Since before I even knew you, you daft git. I was waiting my whole life for you without even knowing it. I love you so much, I don’t ever want to live without you.”

His smile could have put the summer sun to shame.

“Well then.” he moved you to his knee, thigh shaking under the weight.

Placing the box on the ground he caught the ring between his fingers, sliding it smoothly onto yours.

“You remembered this too.”

“Our first proper date, I brought ye thistles as a joke.”

“And I loved them. I’ve still got them too, in the pages of that book you gave me.”

“Ye’re such a hopeless romantic darlin.”

“I didn’t rent a castle to make a proposal.”

“Aye, well I guess ye go me there.”

You leaned forward, sliding your lips against his.

“I’ve got you no matter what Mr. Lowden.”

“And I’ve got ye, but we need tae leave.”

Startled you stood as he rose. You were alone, even the piper had disappeared.

“I don’t understand.”

Jack stood behind you, hands sliding from your shoulders to your fingers, his hot breath against your neck.

“We can stay if ye’d like, but if I don’ haf ye beneath me in five minutes I’m goin tae explode and I’d rather some privacy.”

 

Your knees buckled, your breath leaving your body in a whoosh.

“Right then, let’s go.”

You both ran, laughing, through the castle and into your room. True to his word Jack had you under him as you fell onto the bed, his mouth attached to yours. The diamond from your ring glinted in the darkness as your hand brushed his cheek, the meaning of it a band of comfort around you.

You could never be happier than you were right now.


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally arrived. Will it go off without a hitch?

FLOWER OF SCOTLAND II

 

 

You were having the dream again.

The trees, dense and tall seemed to close in around you. Looking down you saw your bare feet, covered in rich, damp dirt as they picked their way across the forest floor. The wind in the leaves hissed and rustled, seeming to mock your every step. The trees themselves seemed to whisper piteously.

He isn't there, foolish girl. Just run, run far away, save yourself the pain, the heartache.

You ignored them, pushing forward, twigs pulling at your hair, leaves slapping against your face. Your veil became snagged in branches, hopelessly ensnared. As you tugged uselessly the forest seemed to close in on you, the dense canopy surrounding you, the sunlight fading away. Abandoning your veil you hitched up the skirt of your now filthy and torn wedding dress and ran.

Your feet slipped in the mud, rocks and forest debris bruising the soles painfully. Your hands put in front of you were covered in scratches and dirt as you pushed branches aside, your focus on only one thing.

Jack.

Despite the ominous whispers of the trees you knew he was there waiting for you, all you had to do was break free from this. You yelled for him as you tripped and fell, the trees laughing now.

Stupid little girl. Just give up.

You would never give up on him. Groaning, your skirts tattered, you pulled yourself to your feet and pushed forward. Ignoring the sting as twigs smacked against your face you squeezed through the undergrowth, a small sliver of light ahead of you your only way out. 

He was there, he had to be, no matter what the forest wanted you to believe. He loved you, he was waiting.

Forever passed before you could pull yourself through the small opening in the trees. Scrambling in the dirt, the sunlight almost blinding you, you practically crawled from the trees to sprawl on the grass. You could see people, sitting in chairs, all looking forward. It was your wedding, they were waiting for you.

The sun lit up Jack's hair like spun gold, he stood at the front of all of them, waiting. His smile was bright and despite you bedraggled state your lips spread. Everything would be fine now. Taking a step forward you were suddenly stopped dead in your tracks, an invisible force holding you back. There was no way past it, no one could hear your cries for help, it was as though you didn't exist.

Jack stepped forward and you screamed for him, surely he would know, feel you there, desperately trying to reach him. His smile widened, head turning and you saw her, your heart tearing. Another woman, wearing your dress, your veil walked toward him. She was more than you in every way, skinnier, prettier...every little thing you hated about yourself she didn't have, and Jack's smile…...the way he looked at her. She was the one he loved, the perfect woman who was everything you could never be. 

He took her hand as you screamed and cried, banging against the barrier until your hands were bloody, your voice broken and rasping. Still he looked only at her, slid the ring on her finger. Falling to the ground you lay unmoving as he kissed his bride, the forest inching forward and enveloping you once.

We tried to warn you, why would he want you when he could have her? Just give up, stay here with us.

With heavy eyes and a shattered heart you nodded once, sighing and let the forest take you.

Bolting upright in bed you gasped for air like a drowning woman. For a moment the pre dawn light confused you, the shadows on the walls resembling the forest of your dreams. As always it took you several minutes to calm your racing heart, to breathe normally and let your brain realize that it had just been a bad dream. You slid out of bed, half stumbling to the tiny bathroom where you splashed water on your face, staring at your reflection in the mirror. 

To say you had never been happy with what you saw there would be an understatement. Least of all with wild eyes and crazy hair, your skin pale and sweaty. Jack had a habit of telling you that you were beautiful, but after 18 months you still didn't believe it, not the way you should. You felt beautiful when he said it, when he looked at you in that way that made your heart skip a beat, when he touched you. But apart, you couldn't help the doubts that crept in, not that you ever let him see them, not for a second. After the scare you'd had before he proposed you made sure never to voice any insecurities, guilt still wracking you from the way you'd doubted him. In your heart you knew he would never do that, he wasn't that guy. But it didn't mean that you didn't worry each time he went away, that his usually stunning co star would be the one, the one to make him ask why. Why would he want you when he could have someone else?

It had been better since the proposal, you had both been careful. You not to suspect his every move and him not to be secretive, even for a surprise. When you were together none of it mattered, with him you were the only woman on the planet and he the only man. Not for a second did you doubt your love for each other, your hang ups were your own and you were trying your best to deal with them. The nightmares were apparently a byproduct of that, at least according to your therapist.

Re entering the bedroom you noticed your phone buzzing on the bedside table, only one person would dare call you this early and before you'd had your coffee. With a grin you picked it up.

“Aren't ye supposed tae be sleepin luv?”

“How can I sleep when some strange man is calling me at the butt cracking of dawn?” you giggled.

“I didnae wake ye, I saw yer light on before I called ye.”

“Stalker.” you muttered. “Why aren't you asleep?”

“Couldn't sleep knowin ye were just across the way.”

“You didn't have to be.”

“No way was I risking the ire of our respective mothers by breakin their rule.” Jack laughed. “ I missed ye.”

“I missed you too.” you whispered, wishing he was there.

“So anyway, what are ye doin today?”

“I have some thing that I can't get out of, a party, I have to be present.”

“Ahhhhhhh that's a wee shame, no chance o wiskin ye off to haf my wicked way wi ye.”

“You'd have to talk to my date, he's this tall, blonde, gorgeous Scotsman.”

“He sounds like an eejit, ye’d haf way more fun wi me.”

You laughed, somehow Jack always knew what to say to ease you out of a somber mood.

“I’ll bet he doesnae bring ye coffee at the crack o dawn, like I do.”

“Since when do…” you started, your words cut short by the soft knock at your door. “Sneaky bastard.” you murmured, shaking your head as you put the phone down, opening the door a few inches.

“Donnae worry lass, I’ll stay on this side o the door, I promise.” 

You only saw his fingers, sliding through the gap in the door, a large mug of coffee with them. 

“God I love you.” you groaned as you took it from him, leaning against the door to take a sip.

“ Ye may not wantae tell yer date tha just this morning ye were tellin another man ye loved him.” he chuckled.

“Thank you, you big dope. I needed this.” you sighed, your forehead resting on the door, willing yourself to feel him through the solid wood.

“And I need ye, I cannae bloody wait fer this afternoon.” he growled. “This has been the longest week o me life.”

“Mine too, is it bad if I say I can’t wait for this to be over and done with?”

“No, I feel the same way, but we promised everyone.” he sighed. “Cannae I touch yer hand?”

You didn’t see why not, the rule was only that you not see one another. Sliding your fingers around the door you felt your breath quicken as it always did when you felt his touch. His fingers threaded through yours, his thumb rubbing across your palm, gently. Neither of you said anything for a while, content with that small touch, that feeling of closeness that had been missing this last week. The unease your nightmare had caused started to slip away, replaced by the contented warmth of Jack’s presence.

Long minutes passed as you breathed together, before you heard his long sigh and knew it was time for him to leave.

“You better go before our mother’s catch you and skin you alive.”

“Not tae mention this handsome Scotsman ye keep goin on about.” he chuckled, sliding his hand from yours.

You felt the loss immediately.

“It’s true he wouldn’t be too happy.”

“Aye, but I can guarantee he’s gonna be the happiest man on the planet when ye walk tae him later.”

Your breath hitched, your heart clenching.

“I hope so.” you murmured.

“Donnae ever doubt it fer a second, understand. Go get ready and I’ll see ye later, I’ll be the one in the kilt.”

“I’ll be in the veil.”

You heard his ragged breath before he pulled your door shut, you stayed leaning against it, listening until you could no longer hear his footsteps. You wanted to cry, to laugh, to…..anything, you were such a ball of emotion. Just the thought of him was enough to make your heart skip, even after all this time. There was no one else in the world who would ever be able to make you feel like this, you knew that.

Sitting in the window looking out to the mountains you sipped your coffee, letting the warmth seep through you, both calming and regenerating. The harshness of your dream had slipped away to almost nothing, only the feeling of anticipation for the day was there now. The happiest day of your life and you were going to damn well make sure that you enjoyed it. The last of the coffee was cool enough for you to down it quickly, suddenly eager to get on with things.

Several hours later and the anticipation was still there, though the eagerness to get ready was turning into weariness. So far you’d been fed, showered, waxed, poked, rubbed, squeezed, pinned and pulled. Everyone around you seemed to have an idea of what was to be done and you were being pulled in a dozen different directions. If this was pampering then you far prefered Jack’s method which involved wrapping himself around you while you watched tv and ate junk food. You were overwhelmed, and while happy, you needed a few minutes to yourself, just to get your bearings.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door, distracting everyone and you could finally breathe as everyone’s attention went to whatever was happening there.

“It’s a gift for you!” your best friend, looked like she was about to keel over from excitement. “It’s from Jack! Open it!”

A box was placed on your lap, simply wrapped, your name in Jack’s scrawl on the card. With trembling fingers you pulled it out, opening it.

Open while alone. Xxxx Jack.

“Everyone out!” she called, winking at you. 

Your cheeks reddened, realising that she probably assumed he’d sent you something racy, which knowing Jack, wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

“We’ll be back in 20 to help with your dress.” your mum whispered as everyone left the room.

You took a moment to enjoy the silence before untying the ribbon and peeking inside the box. Instantly you knew exactly why you loved the man so much, not there was ever a doubt but he always found ways to reinforce your feelings.

Nestled inside the box was a crunchie bar and an Irn Bru, your two favourite comfort snacks. The man knew you so well it was ridiculous, and you found yourself blinking back tears at his thoughtfulness. Of course you knew you would be scolded for ruining your makeup before you were even dressed so you swiftly dug in, the familiarity of the snacks calming you. Jack had timed the delivery perfectly, knowing how you felt about being surrounded by people, even those you loved. He’d given you what you needed to recharge and feel excited and eager again. And he’d not failed to be a cheeky bastard either.

Tucked under a layer of tissue was a gorgeous tartan garter, made to match his kilt, with a note, causing your cheeks to flame again.

Put this on after the dress, I donna want anyone else tae know about it but me. I’ll be takin it off wi me teeth later. Xx

He meant it and you almost groaned at the vision his words brought forth, heat stabbing throughout your body. You really, really couldn’t wait till tonight.

The garter was hidden away before everyone came back in, the three women exchanging knowing looks at the evidence of Jack’s gift. His mum looked proud and you knew she should be, she had raised the most perfect man in existence. At least for you.

It wasn’t until you were sliding into your dress that the enormity of the day really hit you. You were getting married. To Jack. Like some kind of fairy tale or romance novel. It was actually happening. You had to take deep breaths to calm yourself as you looked in the mirror, your mum with the honor of helping with your veil. You almost didn’t recognise yourself, sure it was your face, your hair but your eyes shone with happiness and so everything looked better. You glowed, you were radiant and you couldn’t find a single thing to pick apart. Your dress was stunning and simple, your veil floated around you like a cloud.

It was perfect.

Your mum was crying, Jack’s mum putting an arm around her and offering her a hankie. They had bonded in the months leading up to the wedding and were now fast friends and you couldn’t have asked for more. Your friend fussed around you, making sure there wasn’t a crease or stitch out of place. She would never admit it but she was teary eyed too, just as you had been on her big day.

You were ready.

Everyone left again to give you some time to compose yourself as you gaped at the mirror. 

It was perfect. Almost.

You slid the garter Jack sent you up your bare leg, shivering at the promise of later against your skin. You couldn’t tell it was there to look but you would be able to feel it all day and a smile brushed across your lips at this tiny thing that was just for the two of you. 

It was time.

You took a deep breath before opening the door. Your mum and best friend stood there waiting. One handed you your bouquet of white roses and thistles, the other drew your veil down over your face were it fell in a single layer to your hands. The veil, the longest you could have picked, billowed out behind you as you exited the B&B that had been your home for the last week. In front of you was the raw untouched beauty of Glencoe, the mountains rising ahead of you in the afternoon sun. It was chilly but you didn’t mind as you were escorted over the grass.

Jack had talked about having the wedding at the castle where he’d proposed but it hadn’t seemed right. The moment he’d shown you this place however…..walking hand in hand you’d been talking about his next job while enjoying another mini vacation. You’d literally stumbled on a rock by this stream and when you’d looked up you knew.

“Let’s get married right here!” Jack had looked first stunned, then amused as you’d scurried around, trying to show him the vision that had so suddenly entered your head.

“And here, here is where we can stand.” he’d chuckled as you led him to the spot, semi enclosed in woods with an open view to the stunning landscape beyond.

The moment he’d stood there with you he’d nodded.

“Is perfect, luv.”

He’d kissed you so hard then, whispering over and over that he loved you, that there was nothing he wanted more than you. Something he proved right there, laying in the spring grass in the open air.

Even now you shivered every time you stepped foot in the place. It was yours, and it would be special forever.

You stopped, just out of sight of the clearing, listening to the hushed voices of your friends and family. For a moment you looked up at the trees as if in a dare, breathing a sigh of relief as they simply rustled in the slight breeze. Your mum left with one last squeeze of your hand, the voices a little louder as she made her way to her seat.

That was the signal and you heard the music begin to waft through the trees, cliched though it might be to play Canon as you walked down the aisle, it had been your favourite long before it had ever become popular for weddings. You were alone, waiting, you knew when to start walking so you simply breathed, the emotion welling in your chest.

It was almost time when a little girl you knew from Jack’s family came dashing up to you. For a moment your heart skipped a beat in panic as she stood in front of you holding out a folded piece of paper. You took it from her with a tentative smile.

“Im tae watch ye read it, Uncle Jack said. The look on her face was dead serious, the kid meant business.

I canna wait tae kiss ye. Hurry up and get up here!

Dammit you were going to cry.

Satisfied that she had done her job the girl scampered away and her voice could be heard over the music.

“She looks like a fairy princess!” 

Everyone laughed, including you as you quickly tucked the note into a pocket. The strains of the music got louder, it was your time.

You tried, honestly, not to cry, but the moment you stepped from the trees and Jack turned you were a goner. He was resplendent in his kilt and jacket, standing in front of the piles of candles that you had in lieu of flowers. He took your breath away. As you stepped forward his eyes raked over you from head to toe before his blue eyes caught yours. The look on his face sent tears streaming down your cheeks. Never had you been looked at with such wonder, such love. This was the face you would remember for the rest of your life, even when you were both old and grey.

By the time you reached him, you were shaking with emotion, grateful to hand off your bouquet as he stepped forward, taking your hands in his, holding you steady. 

“I see ye stood up the other guy.” he grinned.

You couldn’t even answer as your throat constricted, trying to fight back the tears. You never wanted to stop looking at him, to stop touching him. This moment was everything.

“God, yer the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, lass.” His eyes shone as he looked down at you, his thumbs rubbing over the back of your hands.

In the years to come the ceremony would always be hazy in your memory, there was an oathing, a handfasting, knowing your love for Outlander, he quoted Jaime’s vows to you in a moment that had you weeping, 

“Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone,  
I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.”

It was perfect, he was perfect. The moment you remembered with the most clarity was the moment he slipped the wedding band on your finger, speaking of his love, his fidelity, his fingers twisting the ring on your finger as you did the same with his. The words blurred until you heard the celebrant announce you married, and tell Jack he could kiss his bride.

You shook with emotion as Jack lifted your veil gently, smoothing it back along your hair. His hand came down, sliding across your cheek and jaw, holding you steady as he leaned forward. 

“Hello wife.” he whispered.

He swallowed any reply you would have made with his mouth, his lips brushing gently across yours. His free hand slid around to your lower back, pulling you close as you opened to him, his tongue sweeping into your mouth before he pulled away to the cheers of the onlookers. Where you would have stumbled from the breathlessness he’d caused, he kept his arm around your waist so you could lean against him. The piper began to play, your queue to walk but you weren’t sure that you could walk without falling. Jack was grinning, the biggest smile you’d ever seen on his face, and you knew you were too, despite the tear streaks on your cheeks, you were just overwhelmed.

With a whoop he suddenly moved, bending over to slide an arm behind your knees, flinging you up into his arms as you squeaked in shock. He looked down at you with a look so tender your heart twisted as he held you firmly, walking back down the aisle to the hoops and hollers of your guests, you veil streaming along behind you. He didn’t put you down as you left the clearing, and you let your head rest against his shoulder, letting the smell and warmth of him envelop you. When you were out of sight of everyone he stopped beside the stream, sliding you down until your feet touched the ground. You couldn’t even take a breath before his mouth was on yours again, his hands cupping your cheeks as he nibbled and tasted you. Your hands rested on his hips, fingers digging into the wool of his kilt, before your arms entwined around his waist, your body pushing against his, his mouth driving you half mad.

“I needed tae kiss ye fer real, just fer us.” he panted as he drew away, resting his forehead against yours.

“I missed you.” you murmured, trying to angle so his lips could meet yours again.

“I’m afraid we’ve been discovered, luv.” he sighed, grazing his mouth over your cheek. “Those sorts o pictures we should maybe keep private.”  
You smiled, knowing exactly what he meant, while still perturbed that your moment had been intruded upon.

“So, Mrs Lowden, shall we go an haf a wee party?”

“Can we just skip to the end?” you whispered in his ear, shivering at the growl you received in response.

“Later, lass. Trust me, ye’ll no be sleeping much tonight.”

“I better not be.” you sassed, enjoying the wicked look he shot back at you, as well as the sensual promise in his eyes.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the photographer started to fuss about, the tedium of taking shot after shot broken by Jack’s whispered comments about your dress, and how much he was looking forward to removing it later. When it was finally time to make your way back toward the B&B for the ceili you were both laughing and flustered. And happy, so fucking happy that you thought you were going to burst.

A roaring fire greeted you in the garden, tables set up under fairy lights strung through trees where everyone sat talking. You were glad that you and Jack had decided to keep everything low key and simple, inviting only 50 people, forgoing flowers and centerpieces. As he had agreed when you’d scoffed at the idea of them, you didn’t need all those trappings to prove that you loved each other. Not to mention that neither of you could stomach spending that amount of money on one day. So people sat where they wanted under the trees, served with fare from the local pub, who also had set up a bar. 

Time was spent saying hello to everyone, accepting their congratulations, sipping on water because no way were you getting drunk on your wedding day. You ate with Jack, talking around you as you would at any other gathering, the informality soothing and fun. There was no room here for bad thoughts, or self doubt, only the love of your family and the man who sat beside you, his hand on your chair, fingers on your neck even as he ate, as if he didn’t want to ever stop touching you.

You were fine with that.

Jack went so far as to pull you onto his lap as the toasts began, resting your head against his as his fingers stroked up and down your neck, your fingers intertwining with his on your lap. Your friends and family gave you both all the best wishes in the world, the speeches punctuated with sips of whiskey and gentle kisses from your new husband. 

“I wantae say summan!” Jack piped up, clambering to his feet, careful to pull you up with him.

He was grinning again, his cheeks tinged red as he raised his glass, just a little tipsy. Tucking you in next to him, his arm around your waist he looked out at all the people you both cared about most.

“We wantae thank everyone fer bein here with us today. It means the world tae us that ye would come from far an wide jus tae see two eejits get hitched in the middle o the most gorgeous place on earth.”

Everyone chuckled, most of them getting pretty deep into their cups.

“Anyway, me wife and I…” he trailed off, looking at you fondly while shaking his head. “Fuck me I’m never goin tae get tired o sayin tha.”

You smiled back, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“We didna wan a huge spectacle, just a wee party fer all those we love and so far today has been perfect.”

“Aye an tonight’s gonna be even better mate!” Someone yelled, causing your cheeks to burn, and Jack to giggle as you hid your face in his chest.

“No like ye’ll ever be findin out! She’s off the market!”

To drive his point home, he tipped your chin up with his fingers, swooping down to capture your mouth. Unlike the ceremony this kiss was purely carnal, his tongue grazing the roof of your mouth as your guests hollered. You moaned into his mouth, your knees going weak as he plundered, leaving no one in any doubt of his claim on you.

“Alright! Save it fer the honeymoon!!” Calum yelled, causing you and Jack to break apart laughing, both of your cheeks burning.

There was a promise of later shining in his eyes, sending a shiver running down your spine. Using his thumb, Jack rubbed your lips where your lipgloss had smeared, his lips curling into his usual crooked grin.

“When I met this woman, it didna go smoothly, in fact the wee lass dumped a cup o hot tea in ma lap. But usin ma ample charms, I managed tae convince her tae go out wi me.” he paused while everyone chuckled, still holding your gaze. “She didna know it then, but the moment I met her, I wanted tae marry her. I’ve no been happier my whole life, and every day ye just make me happier, lass. I’d no be the man I am today without ye, ye challenge me tae be better without even knowin. I wantae spend every day o the rest o my life workin tae deserve ye. Ye could haf chosen any man on Earth, but ye chose me and I’ll no do anythin tae make ye regret that choice. Love isna perfect. Is no a fairytale or a storybook an it doesna always come easy. Is overcoming obstacles, facin challenges, fightin tae be together, holdin on and never lettin go. Is a short word, easy tae spell, difficult tae define and impossible tae live without. Love is work, but most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because ye did it together. We’ve been a team since day one, an we’ll be a team always, I canna imagine what life would be like without ye and I jus love ye so much…” he broke off, taking a deep breath. “Tae ma wife!”

Everyone raised their glasses, drinking to the speech that had you openly weeping as Jack held you against him. There was no way that you could even respond to that, it was beautiful, and he had said everything to you that you would have said to him. You just honestly couldn’t wait to start your married life together.

There was a party to be had first, and if there was one thing the Scots knew how to do, it was throw a party. For hours you danced and laughed, ate and sang, kissed your husband and hugged person after person. Nothing but happiness and love echoed in that garden and you had never been happier.

Slowly, as the night wore on, people began to leave, the music becoming slower and more soothing. Jack had found a blanket and you were sitting on his lap in front of the fire, both wrapped in it. There was no need to talk as you were both content to simply hold one another. You had long since discarded your veil and Jack’s fingers threaded through your hair, his nose brushing against your temple as you stroked the skin bared by his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

“I think we’re alone, finally.” he murmured finally, looking around.

He was right, everyone had left and you could see the staff milling about, waiting to clean up. You hadn’t even noticed when the music stopped, you’d been so wrapped up in Jack.

“We should probably let them get to it.” you stood, pulling him with you.

“I believe we haf summan tae get tae as well.” he chuckled, wagging his brows.

“Perve.”

“Aye but ye love it, lass, an don pretend ye don’t.”

“I never said I didn’t Mr. Ego.” you laughed, trying to hold up your skirt as he pulled you away from the fire.

“Besides,” he laughed, sweeping you off your feet. “I do remember makin a promise tae ye earlier, involvin ma teeth and that garter.”

“I vaguely remember something of the sort.” you joked,enjoying his growl as he deftly unlocked his door and switched on the light before tossing you on the bed.  
Your dress billowed up as you fell back, Jack’s eyes flaring as he saw the tartan around your thigh. Smiling suggestively you raked your eyes over him, breath hitching as he met your gaze with his own, shrugging off his jacket before leaning over you. His hand came to rest on your knee, pushing with just enough strength to turn you so your legs rested on either side of his hips. His fingers slid up your thigh, fiddling with the garter, his eyes boring into yours as he knelt down. Jack winked, his teeth nipping at the skin of your inner thigh.

“Well, Mrs Lowden, shall we see how quickly I can haf ye screamin me name?”

His head dipped down while you fell back shuddering.

You were calling his name in record time.


End file.
